


SUNSHINE

by unnieque_9596



Series: Stay, Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Shy Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieque_9596/pseuds/unnieque_9596
Summary: Have some Hyunjin FLUFF while he takes you on a bike ride around the park. You're welcome.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Stay, Stray Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864183
Kudos: 12





	SUNSHINE

SUNSHINE (SKZ Hyunjin One-Shot)

Perhaps the cloudy temper of the sky today was the sign the boys waited for to drag me out of my office, just so we could go biking in the park. Except that, one of us would have to walk on foot.

"Oh," I let out a hint of disappointment as I counted the available bicycles for rent. "I think, I'll just wait for you guys here."

A hopeless chuckle was all I could manage. I watch the boys mount their bike with thrill on their faces. They've been begging me to go biking with them in Yeouido Park. Its a great time since the cherry blossoms started to bloom.

After a dozen of kneeling, bribing, and bargaining, they finally won my approval. So, I tagged along while in pantsuit and stilettos. 

But instead of the plan, I guess I ended up babysitting them while Manager Do is on a day-off. I sighed.

_I didn't grind my soul to death to establish my own record company just to watch over this bunch..._

My head was deep into ponder, that only his voice pulled me back to the ground. "Ms. CEO, will you _really_ just stay here?"

I spun my head to his direction, pausing with hesitation. There, Bang Chan stood and suggested I shouldn't. Honestly, I'd rather face a pile of paper works on my desk than be idle. "Well, seeing that there are enough bicycles to be utilized by the eight of you, I should probably get go—"

"Why don't you take mine?" Chan offered before I could even explain my plan to ditch this whole pedal-with-heels thing.

I've always pictured Chan as the type who will knock on my office doors and bring me my morning coffee even though, its already past lunch. A big grin on his face as if he's ready to whisper the winning lotto numbers to me. His thoughtfulness was the thing that shone brightest in him. I admire him for that.

Yet, I have to be frank.

_IS HE NUTS? Will he actually let a woman in Prada pedal the metal?_

I felt beads of sweat forming on my hairline. "That's... really nice of you, but—"

"What's up? Do we lack a bike for Ms. CEO?" Just in time that Jisung cut me off. His eyes widened from curiosity as Chan tried to shoo him with a look. 

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped... I'll just walk," I shoot him a stare.

"Huh? Ms. CEO will go by foot? No!" Seeming to catch the conversation, Minho joined in and gave his offer.

"Uh, no. Actually, I'll—"

"Ms. Noona, I'll lend you my bike!" Jeongin shouted, ringing his bell, as he drove his bike in circles. _Would he dare to turn it over to me when he's already having a good time?_

"Hey, I'll be the one to lend Ms. CEO my bike."

"Changbin, you stay out of this—"

"Forget it! I'll walk with her."

"Nice try, Yongbok."

And before I could bat an eye, they were a disaster. Its as if their boss weren't present around. I stood there like a useless, lit match.

So this was the reason why Park Jinyoung sold them to me without any cutbacks. The amount of headaches they trigger is unpayable.

"Look boys," They froze as I cleared my throat, calling them with my usual stern, commanding tone. I wasn't planning to display my authority in days like these, but this one should be an exception. Childish fights needed a grown-up mediator, even if it means that it has to be, well... me.

"I appreciate your thought and concern, but I guess I'll just take the bus."

A screech of tires from behind, followed by a gust of wind told me I wasn't going anywhere. He was the least of people I thought would interfere.

"Bus? In this nice weather? Don't kid," Once again, I held my nerves to be composed. Seeing Hyunjin's scoff was the last straw of the day. That 'evil' smile is enough to make one go blind. If only surgeries can rip that smirk from his lips, I would throw away billions for it.

He gave me a quick head-to-toe scan. Judging by the seconds it took him to stare at my feet, he must've been looking at my pastel blue stilettos.

If he was planning to lend me his bike, I'll refuse. If he's gonna let out a big, mocking laugh at my face for wearing heels, then I'll take that moment to storm off.

"Here," He tiptoed forward and jerked his head toward the carrier seat behind him, "hop on."

I went blank. _This guy is so unpredictable!_

Before I could argue, he turned to his fellow members. "You guys go ahead and enjoy, I'll take the odd one out."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going to ride or not?" His eyes demanded I join him. How on earth does he do that? Making me succumb to a force he possess. Suddenly, I was powerless. I gulped, seeming to have no other way around, I mounted the seat behind him, clutching my purse on my lap.

Glancing back at the boys, I noticed their frowns. Especially, Chan's. He looked as if someone beat him in bringing an Americano on my desk. He averted his eyes from us.

"Hey, let's all meet here at 4. Pizza's on me!" I traded. I had to. Just to ease the frowns on their lovely faces.

"Hold on tight," I heard Hyunjin's warning. I was busy waving to the others to even ponder where to clung myself. Faster than lightning, he released his feet from the ground and started pedaling.

The first order of my instinct was to put my hand on his shoulder, but our difference in height had to delve in, of all times. Instead, I had clung my unoccupied arm around his waist.

"I told you to hold tight!"

Hyunjin smelled like cherry barks, almonds, and clean sheets. He was engulfing. And although he has a slender frame, his midsection was surprisingly firm. The warmth of his back was something that balanced the cold wind as we whirled by. Its as if he and I were the only thing in motion under the cherry blossom trees.

I wondered how he was able to pedal this fast with me as an extra weight. _I suppose, all those years spent in the practice room dancing made his quads this sturdy_...

"Hey you," 

For the first time, I was thankful that his voice woke me to my senses before I could drool off in my daydream.

"What?" His voice was a bit groggy from the wind, still I wonder how my ears decipher his words just right.

"You know we'll be riding a bike today, and you still dressed up as if you're going to host a game show. Stupid."

I already forgot the moment I was so charmed with his fragrance. Loosening my grip on his shirt, I asked louder. "Are you questioning my professionalism? And did you just call me 'stupid'?" 

"Maybe."

I sucked in my temper and breathed out sharply, preventing blood to rush on my face as well. I don't care if he refers to the first or the second question or both. He flat out offended his boss. 

"If then, kind sir, why would you be so caring enough to offer me a ride?"

The green light counted down to zero, he smoothly pulled the breaks, and put us to a stop. I was hoping he would be confident enough to face me and deny his previous gesture.

But he didn't.

"I saw you on your way to the lobby last night, you were putting band-aids on your heels. Then you limped your way out of the building."

I've thought of it but an alibi would be a pathetic excuse for him. I stayed quiet, and he did too. I let the noise of the city devour the flow of our conversation. The air became tensed and weird. _Damn these butterflies_. I wouldn't be so indecisive of leaving right there, if I didn't sensed his gloom in his tone.

"I know I seem to be distant, but I have a favor to ask of you," I felt a lump in my throat. Finally, the green light flashed. 

"For crying out loud, Ms. CEO, would rest kill you?" He scolded me. "Take it easy. I know its for our sake but I don't like seeing you all hurt and exhausted."

From the start, walking didn't appeal so much to me, so was biking. I was two-hundred percent tired. And hearing those words from Hyunjin sent my chest on fire. It ached for something so sweet yet so fleeting.

He, of all people, saw my bleeding heels. He, the one who tried to blend in the background, stood out most. He, from the eight of them, offered me a ride rather than a bike.

I had a rough time trying to debone his prickly attitude. And I'm still on it. He was the type to give you a cold shoulder, until he lets you in. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lies. You're so happy you could snatch the handlebars and pedal away. "Just hearing you say that makes me want to work harder for you even more."

Finally, he turned to me. I can name a handful of emotions painted across his face but his concern was as vivid as the 'STOP' sign. _Ah, what do I do with you, Hwang Hyunjin?_ I wrapped both of my arms behind him, seconds to make him turn away.

"Hey, Hyunjin?" 

"What?" I listened to the crackling of the bicycle sprockets as he pedaled on.

"The things you did for me today, really appreciate them. Thank you.'

The revving of cars and a brush of wind replied to me. But I was warm. I rested my head on his back, closed my eyes, and used the rest of my senses to feel the rhythm of his breathing harmonize with my heartbeat. I smelled cherries while I feel cherry blossom petals falling down my face.

Even though I didn't see his face, I caught a glimpse of his ear burning scarlet red, which I'll be keeping in my memory for a long time.

The smell of the sidewalk, the road that stretches like a carpet, the bustling noise of the city never felt so comforting. It didn't matter if there wasn't enough sunshine. Perhaps, the clouds today had a way of telling me that the sun lost it's way to them, and found himself spending the day with me. 


End file.
